Fairy Tailed BEAST
by firegodvargas
Summary: After retrieving Sasuke, Naruto is tortured by the villagers for 'attacking the last Uchiha'. Unluckily for them, Makorav was coming to pay respects to his old friend Hiruzen, he was outraged by this and took Naruto, Jiraiya and Hinata to Fiore to join Fairy Tail. Alternates between Naruto and FT storylines M because I'm not taking any chances
1. Goodbye Leaf Hello Magnolia

**Fairy Tail Beast**

**Hidden Leaf Village**

After the battle at the Valley of the End, life returned to normal for the Hidden Leaf, minus the extra hatred towards Naruto from the civilian council and Sasuke. Tsunade was happy when her godson returned but outraged when she found out that Sasuke would be allowed to be reinstated as Leaf CHUNIN because he's the Last Uchiha while Naruto would be benched for 2 months. Naturally Jiraiya thought it would be best to take Naruto to train but first there was the unexpected visit of the 3rd Hokage's old friend... Makorav Dreyar.

An old man sits in the Hokage office across from Tsunade Senju and Jiraiya. He smiles as they talk about old times, "Well Tsunade, you sure grew up well. Last time I visited you didn't care about being Hokage and look at you, the new 5th!"

She smiles, "Thank you master Makorav, it's great to see you again, how's Gildarts these days?"

"Gildarts has taken on the 100 year quest, if anybody can do it, he can." Makorav grins for a second before looking out the window to see a large crowd gathering the distance chanting something, "What's that?" He asks

"Oh no... Those bastards, trying to kill Naruto while I'm in a meeting." She growls and sees Makorav jumping out a window with his eyes glowing. She and Jiraiya nod also leave that way so they could get to Naruto faster. When Makorav gets there he almost loses it, "What are you imbeciles doing?" He growls

"We're killing the demon brat!" One villager yells before Makorav's arm grows and slams the man into a wall.

"No, you're torturing a young boy… Dammit Hiruzen what happened after you died?" He mutters the last part.

"NARUTO!" Jiraiya screams as he, Tsunade and Shizune rush through the crowd to where Naruto is. One villager tries to hit Naruto again during the confusion but is stopped by a girl with short dark hair and pale eyes

"8 Trigrams Protective 64 Palms!" The chakra spins around her as she moves her hands and repels the villager's attack, "I-I won't l-let you hurt N-naruto!" She says angrily

"Thank you young lady... Jiraiya boy, why is it that the 4th HOKAGE'S only child is being abused and tortured like this?" Makorav asks earning shocked gasps from the crowd

"This happened a lot before Naruto became a shinobi, the civilian council would constantly allow people to hunt and torture Naruto while the old man could barely help due to the restrictions made by those bastards." Jiraiya growls

"WHO THE FUCK STARTED THIS?" Tsunade yells and a few smart people jab their fingers over to a boy with hair that looked like a duck ass, a pink haired girl and a group of villagers. Tsunade wipes tears from her eyes before decking the ever loving crap out of the two kids, "YOU… He was your teammate, he brought you back and he always put you before him… WHY?"

"B-because, he stopped me from achieving my dream… I hate the bastard." The duck ass growls

"He hurt my Sasuke!" The pink haired girl screams but Makorav just glares daggers at them.

"I've had enough, Jiraiya boy… You and Naruto are going to come with me, so can anybody else who is a TRUE friend of Naruto." Makorav states

"To where sir?" Jiraiya asks with a hint of fear, not even bothering to argue with the Wizard Saint

"Fiore, we cannot leave Naruto here with these fools, I heard you were going to train Naruto, and it will be a good experience for the both of you.

"Heh, it'll be good to see Macao and everybody again." Jiraiya looks at Tsunade and Kakashi and gives a bit of a sad smile, "I'm in," He looks to Tsunade, "Tsunade, take care of the village while I'm gone, don't let your gramps' will die." He looks to Kakashi, "Oi Kakashi! You better keep reading my books when I'm gone." Kakashi nods.

"W-wait" The girl with short hair pipes up, "C-can I come too?" She asks

"No Hinata! I forbid you from going with that demon!" Her father Hiashi yells and Neji stops him

"Uncle... We can't keep Hinata in a cage anymore, she must be beside Naruto or she will never be free... Go Hinata! Prove fate wrong!" Neji yells and looks at Makorav, "So she may come with you right?"

"I don't see why not" Makorav smiles before untying the blonde and slinging him over his shoulder, "Well we're off." The group of 4 head off towards the land known as Fiore, home of mages.

**1 week later**

Naruto wakes up in a hospital bed, he didn't recognize the layout of the room or the armored girl standing beside his bed, "Uhhh scuze me but where am I?" He asks

"You're in the Fairy Tail guild, I'm Erza Scarlet, nice to meet you." She smiles.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" He grins. Shortly after the exchange, Makorav and Jiraiya walk through the door.

"Hey runt! Glad you're finally awake! Gave Hinata a heart attack." Jiraiya laughs

"Pervy Sage! Whaddaya mean Hinata's here… and where is here exactly?" He asks

"You are in the Fairy Tail Guild," Naruto looks at Makorav, "Anyway I am Makorav Dreyar. Last week I found you being tortured in the Hidden Leaf Village when I came to pay my respects for an old friend who died." Makorav explains while Erza looks with shock in her eyes.

"So where are we?" Naruto asks

"We are in the country of Fiore, sister to the Elemental Nations." Makorav smiles, "Anyway do you want to join here? Your friend and Jiraiya boy already did."

"I don't see why not… Sides after what happened, I don't even want to lead those assholes anymore." Naruto frowns for a second, "Sign me up gramps!"

**5 Years later, Hargeon**

Naruto sat on the train wearing a black pair of pants that had orange flames on them, an orange muscle shirt, ninja sandals and a black head protector with the Fairy Tail insignia on it. He was walking next to his 'brother' Natsu Dragneel, "Hey Natsu, not to bring ya down or anything but you sure a dragon would appear here?" Naruto asks the pink haired teen.

"I dunno, someone told me that 'Salamander' would be here, gonna give him a visit." Natsu smirks.

"Right…" Naruto laughs before they come across a large crowd of girls fawning over a man who was holding up a sign that read Salamander, "Found him." Naruto points as Natsu jumps into the crowd.

"OI YOU KNOW WHERE IGNEEL IS?" Natsu yells at the man

"_**Gotta admit, kid's got spunk." **_The nine tails laughs from Naruto's mind

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF SALAMANDER!" The girls yell, excluding one blonde with boobs that Naruto thought would put Tsunade to shame.

"WHAT?" Natsu screams before getting thrown in the trash by said mob. When he looks around, he sees the girls and 'Salamander' were long gone.

"Thank you so much!" The girl who was no longer hypnotized smiles as she hugs Natsu, "You saved me from his charm spell! How can I repay you?"

"Food?" He asks hopefully and Naruto nods

"Oh sorry I didn't see you, I'm Lucy and you?" She smiles

"Naruto Uzumaki" He gives his usual fox like smile, before walking with them to eat.

**20 Minutes later**

Naruto and Natsu were eating the restaurant out of its food… and Lucy out of her money. Natsu just ate everything in sight while Naruto ordered close to 30 bowls of ramen, "Damn that's good!" Naruto says with a smile

"There goes the money I saved." Lucy whines before realizing something, "Hey you guys know what Fairy Tail is right?" She asks

"Oh yeah the guild, right… I'm from a different country so I know only know the basics, and the current guildmaster was good friends with the last leader of my village." Naruto says

"WHAT? The guildmaster of Fairy Tail went to _that_ country?" Lucy asks

"Yeah, once you get away from the Cloud, Mist, Rain, Stone and Sound villages you're good." Naruto chuckles, "Well and the Leaf if you say you're friends with me." He mumbles the last part.

"Oi Naruto I just realized, we have to find Igneel!" Natsu dashes out the door while grabbing Naruto.

**(Gonna skip Lucy's conversation with Bora and just go to the Natsu and Naruto ass kicking spree) **

Naruto lands on the ship with a pissed look in his eyes.

"You can't fight us! We've got Fairy Tail's Salamander on our side!" One grunt yells

"Riiiight, well sorry to inform ya but he's fake and… You're going against the next S Class Wizard of Fairy Tail!" Naruto disappears into a yellow light before re-appearing in front of said grunt with a Rasengan for him and smashing it into the man's chest.

"N-no way." He says before passing out.

Naruto looks up to the sky and sees Happy was carrying Natsu; he motions for the cat to drop Natsu onto the boat

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" Natsu yells as he ignites his fists and punches through the roof that the believed to hold Lucy and the other girls. As he lands in the room, his motion sickness immediately kicks in and is powerless to save them.

"_Lame" _Lucy thought to herself as she watches Natsu struggle, luckily Naruto bursts through the door… Well Narutos burst through the door.

"TAKE EM DOWN GUYS!" Naruto yells to the Shadow Clones

"AYE SIR! WIND STYLE GREAT BREAKTHROUGH!" the clones go through a series of hand seals and shoot a massive gust of wind from their mouths. The blasts were so strong that they wrecked the boat and pushed it to the land

"Wh-who are you people?" One grunt asks

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Fairy Tail's #1 unpredictable ninja." Naruto smirks

"Natsu Dragneel… THE REAL SALAMANDER!" Natsu roars, causing flames to erupt… everywhere, "You can steal, kill, whatever… but try to drag Fairy Tail's name with you? YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" Natsu breathes in deeply, "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" He yells as he fires the massive flame at Bora's group.

"Natsu with that kinda strength you'll make S-Class for sure this year!" Naruto slaps his friend on the back

"Damn straight!" Natsu smirks before looking at Lucy, "Hey you said you wanted to join Fairy Tail right?"

"Yeah?" She asks in a confused tone

"Then come on!" Natsu and Naruto jump to the ground before Naruto grabs the both of them and disappears in a yellow flash.

**(A/N: Naruto does know the 4****th****'s jutsu and a few wind jutsus because he's 18 and a little more mature, he doesn't have Chakra mode yet because he hasn't met Killer Bee)**

**Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

It was a normal day in Fairy Tail, scratch that strange; No fights broke out since Natsu and Naruto left the day before, but now… Bam! The two knuckleheads appear right in the center of the guildhall along with a hot blonde girl.

"Naruto!" Hinata waves as she nears him, she matured over the past 5 years both mentally and physically if you catch my drift, Macao's nosebleeds and Jiraiya's inspiration for his book. Hinata now wore a grey and purple hoodie that was undone at the top to show her impressive bust, she also wore tight jeans and had her weapons pouch around her waist.

"Oi where's my hello?" Natsu asks

"Oh sorry Natsu, didn't see you there." She says with fake politeness.

"Hey Hinata, this is Lucy she's joining the guild… Don't let her meet Pervy Sage just yet." He whispers to her and gets a nod in return.

"Wait! You're the Hinata Hyuuga? The one who poses side by side with Mirajane?" Lucy's jaw drops

"Yep, that's me." Hinata gives a warm smile.

"Natsu! Naruto!" The two boys look to see Makorav and Jiraiya with proud looks on their faces, "Good job!"

"Wow you're Makorav Dreyar the guildmaster… and you must be…?" She trails off before Jiraiya smirks

"Toad Sage Jiraiya, S-Class and sexy beast!." Jiraiya then walks over to Naruto and gives him the 'we have to talk later' look.

"I see so you wish to join?" Makorav asks the busty blonde while suppressing a perverted grin, "Where do you want your guild mark?"

"Yes, so can I have it on my hand?" She asks and Makorav calls over Mirajane with the stamp.

"Here you go master." Mirajane says politely before returning to work.

"Now…" Makorav stamps Lucy's hand, "You're a member of Fairy Tail!" Lucy smiles

"Yay! Natsu! Naruto! I'm a real member now!" She cheers

"Wasn't like we were watching or anything." Naruto replies sarcastically

"_**Kid as much as I hate you and your father, I have a feeling I'll hate her more." **_The nine tails says in Naruto's head.

"Hey Lucy! I found ya a job!" Natsu waves the poster.

"What is it?" She asks as she reads the paper, "Find a book."

"That sounds like a fuckin' D rank mission. "Naruto grumbles

"Hey kid, how about we go on some 'scouting' instead, kay?" Jiraiya asks before getting knocked out by Hinata and Mira.

"PERVERT!" They both yell.

"Hehe it seems they gotcha good pervy sage." Naruto gives a fox-like grin.

"I regret… nothing." Jiraiya's soul hovers over his body and the guild door swings open.

"Master, Master Makorav!" The boy yells as he runs up to him, "My daddy's been missing for a while now!"

"Listen kid, Macao can take care of himself… Unless he's fighting Vulcans, those things somehow always beat him." Makorav replies.

"Uhm master… Macao took a job to defeat a group of Vulcans." Mira sighs

"WHAT? Naruto! You, Natsu and Blondie go and fight the Vulcans!" He orders.

"Alright let's go." Naruto grabs Lucy by the collar, not forgetting to grope her on the way and leaves with Natsu in tow.

"That… is my number 1 apprentice." Jiraiya says with a grin as he dusts himself off.

**Mount Hakobe**

The three heroes… Well 2 and whiny girl trudge through the mountains in hopes of finding Macao (the weakest fire mage ever in Fairy Tail, I mean seriously Lucy could beat him.)

"So let me get this straight? You can summon and you're not a spirit wizard and can make clones of yourself and spiraling balls of death?" Lucy screams/asks Naruto

"Yep, I can also teleport and control the wind to a degree" Naruto twirls the Hiraishin Kunai **(A/N: Gonna go with calling it by the Japanese name because Hiraishin Kunai is a lot easier than saying Flying Thunder God Kunai and more badass)**

"That's so cool!" Lucy's eyes sparkle, "Why aren't you S-Class if you're so strong?"

"Ah well, it's complicated." Naruto cuts himself off, '_Damn I can't go telling her about the fox yet! Only Natsu, Erza, Gramps and Mira know!'_

"Yeah, hey we're almost there!" Natsu changes the subject before searching around the freezing wasteland.

"Brrrr it's cold, I know! Open gate of the clock: Horologium!" She twirls the key and summons the… talking clock and hides inside it.

"_**What the fuck is that? I think that Gamatatsu's more threatening!"**_The Nine Tails laughs

"I'm too cold and not coming out, she says." Horologium says

"You look stupid, the bastard fox says." Naruto mocks them but turns around, "Natsu look out!" he screams

"Look ou-oh shit!" Natsu barely dodges the hit from the Vulcan, "Hey Lucy do somethin'!" Natsu yells

"W-what do you want me to do?" She stutters, Naruto notices this and sighs

'_Obviously this is her reaction… she's never been in a real conflict before.' _Naruto sighs

"Why don'tcha stop slidin' down the learning curve and use your magic!" Natsu yells

"OK open gate of the bull Taurus!" She opens the golden gate key right after sending Horologium back

"Mooooooo! Lucy you look so utter-ly gorgeous." He says with hearts in his eyes

"Dammit Perverted Bull! Help us fight!" Naruto growls and Taurus swings the axe at the Vulcan who catches it and swings it back at Taurus, knocking him out.

"Alright I had enough of this! Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu punches the Vulcan with the burning fist

"Hehe Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto does the hand seal and a small group of Narutos form, "Alright guys! Formation 1!" The clones surround the Vulcan and start beating him up, "NA" The clone kicks it towards a second, "RU" The second clone kicks it skyward where it gets punched in the jaw, going even higher, "TO" The next group of clones attack and hit with a flurry of punches and kicks, "U-ZU-MA-KI" The real Naruto delivers an axe kick to the Vulcan's head, "Barrage!" The Vulcan crashes to the ground and when the smoke clears, Macao was sitting there badly bruised.

"Owwww Naruto did you really have to use your barrage? That feels like getting hit by the master!" Macao grumbles

"Sorry old man." Naruto laughs

"Hehe Macao you shoulda seen Naruto kick that Vulcan's ass!" Natsu grins

"_**If I didn't know him for the past 5 years… I would call him a little bit stupid, now that I've known him I know he's a FULL ON IDIOT!" **_T9T yells inside Naruto's head

"Natsu you idiot! He was possessed by the Vulcan!" Lucy growls as she smacks the pink haired dragon slayer.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh." Natsu nods, "We should hurry back, Naruto has to talk to Jiraiya." Naruto nods and grabs the 3 mages and uses the Time-Space jutsu to send them back to Fairy Tail.

**Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

The 3 mages and shinobi re-appear and Romeo tackles his dad in a fit of tears and Jiraiya smiles at his student, knowing how much it meant to him to see the child with his parent. After talking to everyone Jiraiya pulls Natsu, Naruto, Gray and Hinata into Makorav's office.

"What's up Pervy Sage?" Naruto asks

"You gonna teach us Sage Mode?" Natsu asks with an excited grin

"No… I just got a message from Tsunade." Naruto and Hinata's expressions darken, "She said that the 5th Kazekage Gaara was kidnapped by the Akatsuki and is sending a team from the Hidden Leaf to retrieve him. Seeing as he's similar to you Naruto, she wanted to know if you would like to be part of the mission as well."

"Depends who's on the team." Naruto says stiffly

"Heh you'll love this… Jounins Neji Hyuuga and Kakashi Hatake, Chuunins Shikimaru Nara, Rock Lee, Kiba Inuzuka and Choji Akimichi." Jiraiya reads the message and Naruto smiles

"Heh the old team… Sure let's do this!" Naruto grins

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu smashes his fists together

"It'll be great to see Neji and the others again." Hinata smiles

"Oh and Naruto… be on the look out for Sasuke, after you left he went back to Orochimaru and may become the new vessal for his body." Jiraiya says with venom at the mention of his old colleague

**Akatsuki Hideout**

At the same time the Akatsuki were meeting in secret with another group known as the Eisenwald Guild

"Are we to assume that this _Lullaby_ has the power of a tailed beast Erigor?" The shadowed man with blood red eyes known as Itachi Uchiha asks

"Not as much but whoever hears the song played by the flute will die instantly, if enough magical power is around the flute it will awaken to its true demonic form." Erigor explains while sitting on his scythe

"A flute that can kill? That sounds like a glorious invention! Praise Jashin!" A shadowed figure with a multi-bladed scythe cheers

"Dammit Hidan… you and your freaky religion." Another man grumbles

"Silence… If this is all true then we shall aid them in finding the flute, so long as they help hold off the Hidden Leaf's shinobi who are trying to save the Kazekage." A blue haired woman with yellow eyes says

"Che Konan you're no fun just like that red haired freak! No respect for art." A man with blonde hair covering his eye says loudly, this was Deidara the one who defeated Gaara.

"Hey let me go after them, Samehada hasn't tasted Leaf blood in 5 years." Kisame says with a psychotic smirk

"Alright the team for the operation is Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Itachi and Erigor's men. Any questions?" The man with strange ringed eyes asks/orders

"No sirrie" Half of a strange man says with a strange grin

"Awwwww but Tobi wants to be part of the fun!" A man with a mask obviously named Tobi pouts

"Quiet you masked idiot!" Sasori growls

Erigor nods to the leader and leaves the base undetected by having his subordinate use earth magic to take him underground.

**Fairy Tail**

Naruto and Natsu sit at the bar with Hinata while Mirajane gets them drinks, "Dammit! I wish I could've been there to stop this!" Naruto slams the counter

"Naruto…" Mira shoots a worried look to her friend

SMACK! Everyone turns to see Natsu punch Naruto hard in the face, "YOU IDIOT! Even if you stayed you wouldn'tve been able to save him! He's in The Sand Village and you'd have been in the Leaf! You wouldn't even know of the attack until it was too late… and now you're acting like this? Where's the friggin Juggernaut who mouths off to Erza and Laxus walks away with a smile on his face eh? Where's the bastard who said he'd help me find Igneel?" Natsu yells

"Thanks brother…" Naruto stands up with a sad smile, "I really was acting like an idiot huh? Usually I'm the one doing the punching." He laughs a bit before summoning his Sage Cloak from a scroll, when the smoke cleared Naruto had on a black shirt with a red Fairy Tail Insignia, black pants and his patented Sage Cloak with the Boss Summon scroll, "Heh I'm ready to do this, you?" He smirks with his usual attitude back.

"HELL YEAH!" Natsu and Gray cheer and Hinata smiles/blushes at her crush.

**Next Time on Fairy Tailed Beast!**

So we go to some desert right and we meet Naruto's old friends and teacher. Soon as we leave some genius tries to attack us! The hell? This isn't gonna stop me though!

"GRAY PUT SOME PANTS ON BEFORE I USE PURGATORY ON YOUR ASS!" Erza yells from the background

"Oh shit, Ice Make: Get me the fuck outta here!" Gray creates a giant staircase and runs from Erza who walks to the center of the room.

"Next time, The Reunion of Legends!" She yells out.

**Aaaaaand done! I know it's kinda short but I was running out of material and since this chapter was just meant for introductions and to get the pointless mission out of the way I had to make it short. Chapters in the future will have more action and I promise will be longer.**

** R/R no flames please!**


	2. The Reunion of Legends

**The Reunion of Legends**

"Last time on Fairy Tailed Beast!" Happy exclaims

_**So the brat, the pale eyed bitch, and the toad pervert left the Elemental Nations for a new life in the next country over. Damn good feeling to be away from those friggin shinobi and their sealing jutsus. After a good 5 years of training, the brat finally learned his father's jutsu and became known as the Wind Flash because of his wind jutsu and the Time Space. But as always the idiot is thrown into some kind of adventure with a pink haired moron, the only difference is that this time said pink haired moronic human is a male and is the son of one of my only friends Igneel.**_

_** START READING THE CHAPTER BEFORE I HIT YOU WITH A TAILED BEAST BOMB!**_

"Thanks Kura-I mean the nameless Nine Tailed Demon Fox." Happy says with an innocent smile.

**(Play Hero's Comeback)**

The trip to the Hidden Sand was relatively quiet considering it had Natsu, Gray and Naruto in the same place as well as Hinata who could barely control the three. Thankfully for her, they ran into Erza on the way who was going to the Elemental Nations to destroy the Eisenwald Guild. As the group neared the gate of the Sand Village Naruto perked up at the sight of his old friends, "YOSH EVERYONE! LOOK IT'S NARUTO AND MORE YOUTHFUL THAN EVER!" Lee yells as they get closer, causing everyone to sweatdrop.

"Hehe some things never change." Naruto smiles and everyone stares in shock, save the Fairy Tail members.

"Naruto… you look so much like the Fourth now." Kakashi eye smiles at his former student

"Oh you mean my dad? Yeah I've also learned how to use my elemental affinity and the Time Space Jutsu." Naruto grins at them, "Oh these are my guildmates Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet and of course Hinata." Gray nods and Erza bows while Hinata was trying to wake Natsu up. 5 hours in a magic car that was driven by Erza or Naruto was enough to make the Dragon Slayer so sick he would probably throw up last week's fire if that were even possible.

"Hinata, I see you are doing well." Neji greets her

"Yep! I've also learned my Elemental affinity which is Earth which luckily is Jiraiya's as well." She smiles

"No fair! How come Pervy Sage trained you but not me! All I learned was to make a Rasengan out of my fire magic! And it only looks like the real thing… Naruto's is still way stronger." Natsu pouts but Erza smacks his head

"Wow I can't believe someone other than Naruto got the Legendary Toad Sage to train him." Shikamaru smirks

"Well anyway we should head into the village, we might get some information there." Kakashi orders the team

As they walk through the sand village the groups talk about their various experiences with Naruto and in other events such as Naruto's fight with Neji and the time where Natsu got his ass handed to him by Erza… then Gray suffering a similar fate.

"I'm surprised they allowed Jiraiya to become an S-Class given his personality." Shikamaru jokes

"Yeah he's a pervert but probably stronger than Gildarts." Natsu says with a grin.

**In the mountains… somewhere in Earthland**

A certain ginger haired mage sneezes, "Wonder who's talking about me this time? I hope it's a hot girl." He giggles perversely

**Back to the plot!**

Kakashi arches an eyebrow, "Did you guys hear something?" He asks the group, "I swear I heard a voice that said back to the plot… Must be my imagination."

_**Goddamn sharingan… almost broke the 4**__**th**__** Wall right there, just like I did before the writer made me the narrator **_

"Quiet fox" Naruto grumbles before opening the hospital door. When the team reaches Kankuro's room they are shocked to see him in such a poor state.

"Kankuro what happened?" Shikamaru asks

"*cough* That Akatsuki guy… with *cough* long blonde hair took Gaara… when I *cough* went after him I was stopped by Sasori… of the Red Sand." He goes to sleep but Erza, Kakashi, Shikamaru and Naruto nod

"I see… the master puppet nin is with the Akatsuki, this could be troublesome." Shikamaru sighs

"Yes and with Lullaby too, this could be a problem." Erza nods

"Well then what are we waiting for? We gotta save Gaara!" Naruto tightens his headband

"Don't need to tell me twice, I'm ready when you guys are." Gray smirks

"Gray…" Erza was literally seething, "Your CLOTHES!" She hits him so hard that even Lyon-I mean the Cold Emperor felt that.

"Aw crap! Where'd they go?" He frantically searches but Hinata throws them to him

"You're lucky Naruto made me seal some clothes in case you lost them." She huffs

"Well then, let's go save the Kazekage" Shikamaru takes a puff of his cigarette

**(It's always Sunny in Philadelphia theme)**

_**The Gang goes to fight the Akatsuki**_

The group walked out of the village and was on their way towards the location by tree hop, needless to say the Ice Make mage worked up quite a sweat from doing such activity that the others were used to.

"How *pant* are *wheeze* you guys so in shape?" Gray asks in between ragged breathes.

"Well Naruto trains with me so I've been working up a lot of strength and stamina." Natsu says proudly

"Jiraiya has trained me a bit in martial arts but left me with a training regimen that contributed to my ability, plus I changed into my Flight Armor." Every male (Everyone minus Hinata) takes notice of the change and all the non-Fairy Tail members get a full nosebleed.

"H-how could you wear something so revealing?" Neji asks with a massive blush

"YOSH THIS IS THE TRUE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH!" Lee cheers

"Take us with you!" Kiba and Chouji beg to Naruto and Natsu

"No thanks guys, you have to take over for me, who's gonna become Hokage if I don't?" Naruto smiles, "C'mon we're almost there." The group walks a bit further and reaches a clearing where they are surrounded by the Eisenwald guild.

"Well fairies it seems you brought some pesky ninja as well, no matter we still have Lullaby." A man with a scythe and white hair says while smirking

"Erigor, S ranked wizard uses wind magic and a scythe." Hinata says while flipping through her Wizard Bingo Book.

"Hey Hinata I thought the wizard guilds didn't have a Bingo Book." Shikamaru points out

"Ah well…" She begins

**Flashback no jutsu!**

_1 year after Naruto joined Fairy Tail, Jiraiya made S-Class and had a spy network set up in Fiore. Since he was now S Class he was allowed to go and hunt down/destroy dark guilds._

"_Hey old man you have a Bingo Book here?" Jiraiya asks the old Wizard Saint_

"_No Jiraiya-boy, we don't have one here considering ranks are well known for the most part." Makorav explains but sighs_

"_Still would be good to know who you're facing and what their exact skills are." He pauses, "Hey Naruto, Hinata! Wanna help me with something?" he asks_

"_If it involves peeping on the hot springs then forget it!" Naruto yells back with Hinata nodding_

"_Not this time, I want to create a Bingo Book for us to use here in case we need to know what we're facing." Jiraiya says to the *cough* dumbass *cough* holder of the great and powerful Nine Tailed Fox and the pale eyed girl._

**Flashback no jutsu release!**

"I see well then that means that Natsu should fight him." Kakashi says sternly

"What? He's S Class!" Gray exclaims

"Fire absorbs Wind, Wind cancels out Lightning, Lightning destroys earth Earth, Earth absorbs Water and Water puts out Fire." Kakashi briefly explains the 5 Chakra Natures, "Natsu has the best chance other than myself to beat him." Kakashi nods to the hyperactive dragon slayer who charges at Erigor with magical fists ablaze

"Knuckle Shadow!" A man yells and fires many shadows at the group who dodge or block it

"Troublesome, I'll take this… why the hell does this idiot look like me? It's so troublesome." Shikamaru grumbles but takes one last puff of his cigarette before getting ready to fight. He stands in a semi-casual stance but if you looked closely you could see he was ready to defend, "Let me show you what a REAL shadow user can do." Shikamaru weaves through the handseals, "Shadow Stitching Jutsu!" His shadow leaps from the ground and deflects the fists.

"I'll stay here as well, you guys go on ahead." Hinata announces and the others nod before running forwards.

**Current Status**

**Eisenwald vs Hinata**

**Kageyama vs Shikamaru**

**Erigor vs Natsu**

****Hinata stares at the dark guild in front of her, "Byakugan!" The veins around her eyes pop out and her eyes become intense, chakra surrounds her fingertips as she makes her way through the enemy with various palm strikes, "Rotation!" She exclaims and unleashes the powerful attack, knocking out 7 attackers surrounding her. The fight was quite one sided until a dark skinned man wearing a simple t-shirt steps in, "Hey… stop looking down on my guild." He glares at her

"And who are you?" She asks

"My name… is Yasutora Sado, but you can call me Chad." He stretches his right arm out, "Brazo Derecha de Gigante" The arm is covered in a black and purple armor with a shield on the forearm, "I use Lost Magic called Protector and Destroyer which is embodied in my right and left arms." He cocks his right arm back, "EL DIRECTO!" He fires a massive beam of magic at Hinata who shunshins out of the way

"8 Trigrams 64 Palms guard!" She uses her defensive technique against the much larger teen that was swinging with a giant overpowered arm.

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU!**

**1 year ago…**

_Hinata was training in perfecting her 8 Trigrams techniques and was sparring against Elfman, "RAAAGH I'M A REAL MAN! TAKEOVER IRON BULL ARM!" His arm is covered in iron as he continuously breaks through Hinata's defenses_

"_Hinata, if your opponent is at such a high level of physical strength that he can break your rotation you must increase your chakra output and thus the speed and power of the rotation." Makorav explains and she nods_

"_Time to use what I learned in these past 4 years… Lightning Style: 8 Trigrams Thunder Guard!" She exclaims and her hands were barely visible but the color of her guard changed from a calm light blue to a rougher version that looked somewhat like the Chidori._

**FLASHBACK RELEASE!**

Hinata regains her composure, "Alright I'll do it! Lightning Style: 8 Trigrams… THUNDER GUARD!" She screams the last part and stuns her opponent with the electric shock

"Gah!" He screams out in pain

"1 Palm! 2 Palms! 4 Palms! 8 Palms! 16 Palms! 32 Palms!" She goes through the palm strikes at a high speed that could compare to Erza's Flight Armor, "8 Trigrams 64 PALMS!" She finishes the strikes on Chad's 'chakra' points and he coughs up some blood.

"Gah… you're pretty strong… If the circumstances were different we might've been allies but now…" He sticks his left arm out, "Brazo Izquierda del Diablo" His left arm is covered in a weird red and white layer with a spike towards the shoulder, Hinata stares in shock and fear of the power this arm had.

"H-how? I shut down your chakra points." She stammers

"Yeah that hurt but… I use magic not chakra, shutting down those points will be painful but they won't render me unable to fight." He makes a move to grab at her, "La Muerte" He uses his finishing move but Hinata substitutes with a log and the attack destroyed the log completely, no ashes, splinters or even dust. Complete and total annihilation. The fear in her eyes were evident, Hinata had met an opponent who honestly scared her. His power was on a level like Naruto's but without the control Naruto had, one of this man's arms was made to protect his friends and allies while the other… Was meant solely for destroying everything in his path. Yasutora Sado was a man of great power and who couldn't be canceled out with the 8 Trigrams 64 Palms technique.

"Grrrrrrrr I'll have to try it now!" Hinata flashes through handseals, "Lightning Style: Great Flash of the Dragon Jutsu!" She swipes downward and a massive thunder dragon appears behind her and strikes at her opponent, much like the Water Dragon Jutsu except a lot stronger. With the smoke from her attack in place she concentrates her chakra into her fists and creates blue lightning lion heads surrounding them. This was her own technique and it was deadly, the Lightning Style: Fist of the Thunder Beast Jutsu, "Get ready Yasutora! Here's my own personal jutsu!" She slams her fists into his chest and stuns him just like before but this time she hits the pressure points in his arms with her lightning chakra, ensuring that they wouldn't be moving for quite some time. She then delivers a kick to his jaw and knocks him flat on his back

"How did you beat me?" He asks while glaring at her.

"Simple, I used my lightning to stun you and then hit your pressure points so your arms couldn't move, I noticed you have a brawler style and didn't use your legs much because of your lack of speed. So I simply used that to my advantage and beat you in close combat." She smiles, "It was a fun fight though."

"Yes… yes it was, however I never caught your name."

"Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga ex-heiress to the Hyuuga clan." She walks to a tree stump and passes out from chakra exhaustion. Using two high rank jutsus in succession would be hard on a girl if not practiced constantly which they were not because she mainly relied on her Gentle Fist style to quickly defeat her enemies.

**With the main group**

Erza had an uneasy feeling as she left, she could sense that she was being followed by something powerful, Kiba and Kakashi stop, "Oi, oi you smell that Kakashi?" He asks

"What Kiba?" His gaze narrows

"That smells like shark… and there's only one shark that could be near here." He says with a serious tone and Naruto stiffens up

"Well it looks like my lunch has arrived, a little late but what can you say when you ask a Dark Guild to do the grunt work?" Kisame walks out of the shadows along with Itachi

"Well shit… Kakashi-sensei how are we doing this?" Naruto asks

"We'll split up again, Gray, Lee and I will stay and fight." Gray and Lee look at Kakashi like he's crazy

"WHAT? DIDN'T YOU SAY THESE GUYS WERE ALL S-CLASS?" Gray screams

"Yeah and Naruto fought against them when he was 12, lost badly but still fought them." Kakashi explains while revealing his Sharingan eye, "You two fight Kisame, I'll fight Itachi" He says sternly, "NOW GO!" Kakashi yells at Naruto, Kiba, Neji and Erza who nod and immediately run towards the cave.

**Back to Shikamaru**

Shikamaru dodged each of his opponent's shadows with ease as he tried to find a way to beat him at his own game, "Shadow Possession Jutsu!" Shikamaru tries to get Kageyama with his signature technique but the dark mage dodges.

"Ha you'll have to do better Nara!" Kageyama laughs, "Shadow Knuckle!" Numerous shadow knuckles attack Shikamaru who dodges with a calm look on his face.

"How did you know I was a Nara?" He asks

"Simple, I'm also a Nara… Only difference is I was disowned when I was born because I had no chakra and only magical power. They did it to save face! Those Leaf assholes!" Kageyama growls

"This is troublesome… but I can't lose to you!" Shikamaru grabs a kunai from his pouch and throws it along with a few shuriken at Kageyama

"Shadow Knuckle!" The shadows punch the kunai but it triggers the explosive tag on the weapon, allowing Shikamaru enough time to use the Shadow Possession Jutsu again.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu complete, you're in my control now." Shikamaru says with a smirk, "To me it doesn't matter what type of energy you have magic or chakra… It's just too troublesome to make a big deal out of it but you have done one thing that neither mage nor TRUE shinobi would do. You let rage and jealously cloud your judgment and act like a troublesome prick because you're different… You should've grown up in Naruto's shoes, then you could bitch about being a mage." Shikamaru stands in front of Kageyama and throws a paper bomb at the dark mage, "It's over." He says calmly as the bomb explodes, leaving a wounded Kageyama.

"I-it's n-not over!" Kageyama growls before fainting.

"What a troublesome opponent, Tsunade at least knew that it was right to send The Sasuke Retrieval Team plus Kakashi to help them out."

**Flashback**

_Shikamaru, Lee, Kiba, Neji and Kakashi stand in the Hokage's office. She looks up from her paperwork and smiles, "Hello you 5, I have an S-Rank mission for all of you, it is to save the 4__th__ Kazekage Gaara and you will be meeting up with another team." She explains_

"_With all do respect Lady Hokage, why must we work with another village?" Kakashi asks_

"_Who said another village? No, we're calling in help from a familiar blonde knucklehead and his perverted sensei." Tsunade grins _

"_You don't mean…" Kiba smirks_

"_Fate has destined us to re-unite with our friend" Neji smiles_

"_It's been so long… I will make amends and help Naruto!" Kakashi says with a determined look_

"_Che this could get troublesome" Shikamaru grumbles._

"_YOSH! Let's show Naruto our YOUTH!" Lee cheers_

**Flashback end**

"Ya now that I think about it… She only sent us 5 because we could work together and Chouji was still recovering from a recent fight so we couldn't add him… Who knows this mission might not be too troublesome." He sits on a rock and begins to watch the clouds

**Back with the fights**

Gray and Lee stand across from Kisame, "Let's do this!" Gray yells and Lee screams something along the lines of his normal youth speech.

**(AN: Sorry I took a while, I had some stuff I need to do and I got caught up playing Battle of Z which I just got and am totally addicted to. Anyway Review, no flames please and most importantly I decided… NO DAMN HAREM FOR NARUTO OR NATSU! Please don't ask, I'm keeping it NaruHina, NaLu, and a few surprises later on.)**

**Stay tuned for the next episode! The Frozen Shark and the Flames of Emotion!**


End file.
